The New Familiar
by MaxicorporationS.A
Summary: Apart to be my first Fanfic this is going to be like a Beta for how I manage to write and imagine. The main character is me ( OC ) I got more OCs but I always wanted to try to put myselft in one. . .so why not?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. This is going to be my first Fanfiction Ever! And this will include my first OC; that is Me :D, so please don't be harsh with the reviews and the story. I will try to give it my way. The first characters are going to be funny. Maybe in future charapters I will TRY TO INCORPORATE drama, action and If I can, tragedy.

_**Disclamer!:**_ I don't own Zero No Tsukaima and their character. I only use my own CHARACTER as the main OC that I will describe in somewhere where I need to TELL the characteristics**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A New World**_

It was the last day at our school and the winter holidays started ( that day ) when we left. I with some friends decided to meet in one friends house so that we could play video games like PES, in which I sucked A LOT!, and I would carry my tablet ( Samsung 10.1 ) to watch videos and play more games that I had installed before

We were talking through Skype in a conversation of 4.

Friend 1: So what do you think if we meet tomorrow at 3:00 pm since THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS STARTED YESTERDAY least have fun together WHAT DO YOU MEAN ? :D

Friend 2,3 and Me ( Maxpower2901 ): That sounds cool !.

Maxpower2901: I will carry my tablet with me so we can watch some videos that I have download and some games that I have bought.

Friend 2: looks like somebody wants to show us his Hentai videos.

Friend 1 and 3: oooooooooohhhhhh ! He said you lover of hentai

Maxpower2901: SHUT UP YOU 3! They are not Hentai, they are from Madness Combat, I have all the series including the Incidents ( A/N: Madness Combat is an animation made by Krinkels, you will sure like it )

Friend 3: Ok enough. . . I will carry my Playstation 3 with me with the PES 2013 **  
**

Friend 2: I'm going to buy some chips and sodas.

Friend 1: So the meeting place is going to be my house, it's quite big so we won't have any problem, right?

Friend 2,3 and Me: Nope. . .

Maxpower2901: Well guys I'm leaving ,I have to do some stuffs.

Friend 2: Like downloading more hentai images and videos, right?

Friend 1 and 3: ooooohhhh HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Maxpower2901: SHUT UP! IM LEAVING.

**_Maxpower2901 left the conversation 10:19 pm_**

* * *

**_The day of the meeting_**

*Sigh* "Well let me see. I carry my tablet, my cellphone and my headphone". I put all the objects in my schoolbag because carrying so many expensive things without a schoolbag or something to carry them is very complicated and dangerous.

I left my house and started walking to my friend's house. I was wearing cool clothes: a pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a Jacket with a hood with some Lambskin in and some gloves. "_Damn is so damn cool" I_ thought while walking in the correct direction. "What the. . .!"

A big oval not much taller than me appeared in front of me. It was grey and I was alone in the street. I tried to avoid it but it sucked me with all my clothes and my schoolbag. "What the hell is going on!" I shouted when I was in. After that, I fell on soft grass but the pain WAS still in my butt. "_Damn that hurt me hard my butt"_ I thought while I tried to stand up when I suddenly saw a lot of rare and strange people wearing clothes like in Harry Potter's series including a cape with different colours.

"Don't try to come. I will not hesitate to attack if you come close to me". I was standing in a defensive guard when suddenly I heard a boy's voice.

"Calm down, we are not here to attack you" When I heard that, I calmed down myself."Who are you?", I asked. "Let me introduce myself",the boy said. "My name is Saito Haraiga and as you can see you have just been teleported to another world" He. . .well Saito said.

"Well...first, my name is Maximiliano Zulueta Vallejos but just call me Maxi, no need formalities" I greeted him. "This maybe be rude but. . . Where and why am I here ? I asked him VERY curiously.

"Well. . .let me explain this to you. You are in Tristania Academy, where you learn magic and other stuff just like you, I was summoned in the same way so you are in the same place as I was the first time when I came here. Therefore , you are not alone" Saito explain

Hearing that surprise a bit I thought that I was the only one here so maybe I could use him as an example since that he is from my world, he has more experience here than me.

I asked him. . . "Wait, you said that I was summoned so that means. . .?"

"That means that the person who summoned you is also your Master. That kind of Master are called the Void Mage Users, they summoned people from another dimension."Saito explained to me.

"So Saito. . .pfffffff. . .what had your "Master" had done to you? Whip you HAHAHAH". I couldn't resist asking that! for me, It was funny but not for him.

Saito blushed hearing that beacause actually his Master, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, actually whips Him because of perverted things with others girls. "No comments" He said. They talked for about 10 or 15 minutes and they became easily friends.

"Ok guys. . .his name is Maximiliano Zulueta Vallejos but just call him Maxi, he said that we don´t need to be so formal" He introduced me with some of the students that where there . "He will trust us"

"Hey Saito. . .who summoned you?" I asked him.

"Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière" She is my master and actually my wife. Also, she is a friend of your master.

"Wow married at such a young age! Who would say it?" I felt surprised. "So who is my "Master, Saito?"

Your master is Tiffania Westwood. She is also a half elf and half human, she will be your master from now on. Tiffania came to introduce herself

"M-M-M-My n-n-name is Tiffania Westwood. It's a pleasure meet you" Tiffania introduce herself. _Oh My God she is MY master, wow! I don't pretended to have a master with BIG chest also I didn't think that she would be so cute. _

"The pleasure is mine, here from now on I will take care of you, my name is Maximiliano Zulueta Vallejos but call me Maxi" I said to her.

"O-O-Ok", she stuttered. "_DANM SO DAMN KAWAII I can't DESCRIBE IT =w= "  
_

Tiffania walked up to Me. I looked kinda confused, until Tiffania's hands touched my face "_His hands are so soft"_. I can't hide my blushing.

"Pentagon of the five powers. Bless this person and make him my Familiar ." She looked hesitant, as her face burned with a blush

"Hey what are you. . ." Tiffania kissed me as to seal the contract. It felt nice for me and her.

_`Her lips feel so good.'_ I thought dazed.

'_This feels... nice. What is this feeling of warmth?'_ She thought as she blushed madly.

The guys were angry at me; I could see a dark aura around them during my kiss with Tiffania.'_I think that I have stolen there "future" girlfriend'_

According to their point of view, the girls were jealous of Tiffania because she had kissed me, '_I'm new here and some girls are jealous now'_

But then I felt a strange feeling in my right hand. Energy crackled around me as it encircled my forearm. The energy concentrated on my right hand, and a rune was engraved into it. It was very painful and the fact that Tiffania felt guilty for me because she tought that it was her fault. The rune was finished and I passed out from the pain. The rune hissed with steam, and it read, 'Windalfr'.

"See that I have a new permanent tatoo", I said laughing. After that I lost vision and I fainted on the grass.

Tiffania immediately went to her familiar to make sure he was alright. Osmond, Louise, and Saito also went to check my state . Tiffania was concerned a little, but Saito reassured her.

"Tiffania, it's all right. He was just knocked unconscious from the rune of his contract being engraved into his hand. . . It happened to me so don´t worry" Saito said. Tiffania nodded.

The rune looked like the one that was next page of Saito's 'Gandalfr' rune. Osmond would be studied it later but now, he needed to get Tiffania's familiar to the nursing.

"Miss Westwood, take him to the nursing" He said to Tiffania and told the crowd to disperse.

* * *

Huh?. . .Where am I?. . . Oh,yeah! I remember now. . . in order to be Tiffania's familiar I felt unconscious and they carried me to the nursing .**  
**

"You feeling right?". Saito said to me, "Don´t need to worry, that happened to me the first time when I became Louise's relative so take me as an example. You can move if you want so I will take you to Tiffania's room. Now that she is your master you have to live in her room, and take care of her from now on

"Ok". I said as I followed Saito to my new room. "_I'm going to live with a girl. . . I feel weird. . .I don't have to screw this opportunity" _I thought

"Hey, Maxi. . .hello?. . .Houston, we have a problem" Saito waved his hand in front of my face. "Thinking in Tiffania,right?" Saito said. I nodded. "If you need more help with something that you don´t kwon, don´t forget to ask me, right?".

"Ok". I replied.

"Before I leave. . .from now on, you have to do it on your own, it's your master not mine" Saito said as he left.

*SIGH* "I have to accustom as fast as possible here if I want to stay alive and survive _I need to learn magic possible type fire I will predict that something bad is going to happen sooner or later" _I looked to the blue sky with the two moons.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

"Joseph-sama". She called his master

A blue haired man wearing regal clothing. "Yes, Sheffield?" He asked through their link

"Another Void mage has appeared". "This time it was that half-elf girl summoned a familiar just like the last time when that pink shorter girl did it". She reported

"Well done Sheffield. You may report back now, we have plans to do",He said. "Roger that, my master"and she left the place.

_This time we will don´t made the last mistake that we made years ago. . ."I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU SAITO HIRAGA AND LOUISE FRANCOISE LE BLANC DE LA VALLIÈRE! NOW YOU HAVE DUG HIS OWN GRAVE!", H_e shouted so loud and he left the room.

* * *

**Me:** And I finished the first one I hope you will like it. I with start with others Anime when I finish this one.

**Saito:** So I'm the secondary character here?

**Me:** Yup. Me and Tiffania are the Main characters.

**Saito:** *SIGH*. . .hold on. . . Why Tiffania?

**Me:** You kwon that you have Louise,right? And I feel bad for Tiffania. . . I prefered Tiffania X Saito but It couldn't so I do this fanfic so Tiffania could have the deserved boyfriend that she could have.

**Saito:** That makes sense.

**Both:** REED AND ENJOY! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ And we're back!. . . From now on I will start with the POV.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Magic and Maid!**_

**Maxi´s POV**

I woke up feeling refreshed and I noticed something soft in my face. I also noticed that arms were around my head. I opened up my eyes slowly and they widened._ 'What the hell? Are these Tiffania´s breasts?_

_"Surprisingly they're MORE bigger than I thought. They're also soft...WAIT A MINUTE I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING SUCH THOUGHTS! THIS IS TIFFANIA THAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! She'd kill me if she kwen this I mean she is my master come on!. . .damn I don't have much time until I died of shortness of breath. . . died in THIS situation how shame"_

Luckily I manage to escape in those Breast without wake her up, I don't change my clothes because my are better that them also I don't want lo look like a mage i prefer seem like a mage. I carry my school bag with me. "_From now on I will always carry my schoolbag with me. . .by doubts". _And I left the room

When I was walking to my classroom I thought of what happened there with Tiffania "_At least nobody saw me it could be even worst !" _I reach the classroom and when i opened the door nobody was there. "Even in this world I'm the first one that came to the classroom. . .Will I change some day?"_  
_

I arrived in my classroom first. ( A/N: Also at school im the first to enter at the classroom ), and 10 minutes later the classroom was full.

"Alright class we have a new student here in the classroom". The professor pointed me and of course I stand up and walked to the professor direction. "My name is Colbert Jean but call me Colbert Sensei,ok". He said to me after that I present myself. ( A/N: Yes im shy with the new people and girls! )

"M-M-My name is Maximiliano E. Zulueta Vallejos but just call me Maxi or Maximiliano is a pleasure to meet you all". When i said that all the boys where looking at me with a dark aura, *SIGH* "_Maybe they will never forgive me for kissing Tiffania " _I thought. Of course some girls were looking a me admiring saying thing like handsome guy, cute and one girl ask me if I'm single, that kind lovely stuff.

"_How i became popular in the girls in the second day" "First the guys hate me for the Kiss with Tiffania and now the Girls. . .this is weird and I don't belive it yet "_ finally I reached my table and I sat acting like nothing had happened.

"Ok guys we have already meet Maximiliano so please lets begin with the class". Colbert sensei said. "_Well at least this class I WILL pay attention I mean. . . Magic! Seriously!"._

_"_Ok. . .if you have to bewitch a sword what will you do? Colbert asked the class and I raised my hand _"Looks like they want to left the classroom now"_. "Yes, Maximiliano?". "You could bewitch it saying just the spell or just bewitch it with a random element like Thunder, Water and Earth." I said. "Is that even possible?" Colbert asked me curiously. "Yes of course, Why not?"

"I want to see that Newbie!" a rare student threw me a training sword "Take that. . .show me if you can" he said. "Ok~"

I jumped high and during the falling i shouted. "Sword Fire" I put the sword in the floor and it became a training sword cover it with fire. I put the sword near the chest of him, "satisfy?". "But how did you do it you are just a newbie here and don't have any experience with magic. . .?" he exclaim. "Dude. . .there is a place called library where they are a lot of books with a lot of information there, I suggest you visit that place constantly" After that I turn off the fire in the sword.

The guys that I looked with dark aura now half of them started to respect me also I humiliate that student . . .and the girls well. . .lest said that I made them crazy.

Only two hours in the classroom and we finished

"See you tomorrow and don't forget to do your homework and training your magic skills" Colbert said that as I left the classroom.

* * *

I reached the library and I selected three books that include fire powers. "If I want to survive here I have to train myself hard also y have to learn more magic". I picked them and now I was coming to my room, when I heard a sound of falling dished so I decide to investigate.

When I reach the place, I saw a woman wearing a maid dress in knees ordering the mess,she doesn´t see me but I don't have any ideas in my mind so I called my best friends my awareness. _" Good me, Evil me i need your advice Now!"_

**Good Me: **_"I Hope that it's important I was playing in PokerStar you Know"_

**Evil me:**_ "I was playing Plants vs Zombies. . .I was in the last Boss"_

**Good me: **_" Plants vs Zombies. . .seriously? That game is for kids you Know, play something more mature like poker"_

**Evil me: **_"Looks who talks the Angel that act like a kid, and you talk me about mature"  
_

**Me:**_ "__I call both of you for an advice not for a fight"_

**Both of them:**_"What kind of Advice?  
_

**Me: **_"Look it by yourself" _I pointed at the maid continuing there._  
_

**Good Me:** _"Just help and introduce yourself she will be grateful and she will thank you later"_

**Evil Me:**_ "Pfff. . .Leave her alone, she is a maid so she is doing her job. . .for some reason is she a maid, right?_

******Me: **___"Too harsh"_

**Good Me: **_"__Dont listen to that idiot for some reason he is your Evil Me"_

**Evil Me:** _"At least my ideas is not for a future Harem"_

**Good Me:**_ "Shut up you little kid"_

**Evil Me:** _"Shut up you mouth first!"_

**Me: **_"SHUT UP! Both of you are and ACT like a kids!. . .No objections" _I glared at them

**Both: **"_Ok. . ."_

**Me: **_"I choose Good"_

_**Good Me:** "You have made a good decision. . .In your face Evil me"_

_**Evil Me:** "You have made an idiot decision. . .and Shut up you little faggot"_

And both of them disappeared

I walked in her direction I knee and I helped her cleaning the mess that she had made. "What the. . . ?!" She gasped "I'm trying to help you don't get the wrong idea, ok?" "Anyway my name is Maximiliano but call me Maxi. What is yours?" I asked her with a smile

"T-T-Thank you. . ." she said to me and she introduce herself. M-M-My name is Siesta and I'm the Maid of the academy". "The only one?" I asked her. "Unfortunately, yes" She said to me. "Maybe they need to hire more Maid or if they can hire waiters. . .well see ya later Siesta".

After that I drop the broken dishes in a trashcan that was near me and I left her blushing a little while I was reaching my room

* * *

"Finally im here. . .Now lets start reading this. . . let me see its the 4:00 Pm so I will pretend to finish all this books a 8:00 Pm, LETS DO THIS!" I started reading the first one after I finished the first one the second and finally the last book. "Lets see the time. . . . . . .wow 8:30 Pm, It show that I'm study magic if this were for my school technically I had never started yet". "Ok tomorrow I will start with some of this skills ( A/N: skills is better than say powers, for me ), maybe I could ask Saito to help me in my swordsmanship or someone".

When I put the books in the desk Tiffania came to the room

"How was your first class?" She said to me. I blush a little because this is the fist time that I talked to a girl . "Well it was nice but when I meet myself to the class I saw the boys looking me with a dark aura and girls looking me admiring I show them a skill that I learned before that was how to bewitch a sword, and I take these 3 book of fire element. . .You Kwon if I want to survive here and protect you I have to learning some magic, right?". She blush when he listened all that.

"A-A-Anyway. . .don´t force much yourself ok?" She asked me worried and at the same time blushing. "Ok. . .Do you have homework,right?. "Yes, but I can do it alone don´t need your help but thanks" She said to me. "If you need some help I will try to help you" _"Yes yes she is a half elf so has more intelligent than me but I try to be kind to her" _I said that and I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Me:_** And. . .Other finished

**_Saito:_** Dude now Siesta. . .you are going in the same way like I do it before . . .the only different is the Master.

**Me: **It's not my fault I also like maids but that doesn't mean that I will have a Harem, I hate Harems. . .well I like Harems that the protagonist choose only one not leave all pregnants, you Kwon.

**_Saito:_** Well that got sense. . .but it still you are going in the same way like I do it before

**_Me:_** I said that I was a kind person at different of you, you are also kind but a pervert one . I don't Kwon how you manage to married Louise?

_**Saito:**_ Shup up don't make me fight with you

**_Me:_** HUY THAT SMUG

**_Saito:_** You asked for it. Take this...uhhhh

**_Me:_** *Grin* I jumped very high in front of Saito. SWORD FIRE!

**_Saito:_** *Run for his life*. . .aaaaaaaah. . .someone save me!

**_Me: _**Come back here I will want to "Show" you this :D . Don't forget to R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me:_**I. . .feel. . .Tired. . .someone. . . help. . .me X_x

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Buying and Training Time**_

**Maxi´s POV**

"What a beautiful day. . .perfect for training" I said to myself relaxed. "Well lest call Saito to help me in my swordsmanship. . .but first I need to bought a sword I can't do anything with a stick,right?". "Ummm...this world Know Saito very well, if I walk with him at one blacksmith maybe they could give me a sword a low price or even better FREE!. . .ok let's do this first".

I was walking and asking everyone where Saito was but nobody knew where. "Where the heck is that perverted I don´t have all the. . ." BOOOOOOOM. I heard an explosion ( A/N: Don't you say :P ) and I was running to the explosion sound when I was coming closer and closer I could hear someone.

"CAME BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED DOG". "Yep that is Louise with her voice and with her. . .well. . .explosion power even a blind can find her hehehe"

"AAAA. . .LOUISE IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS" yep that voice is from Saito. "What kind of things had done this guy,now?

"ALWAYS CLOSE TO THAT MAID FOR HER BOOBS AND YOU SAID THAT IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS! YOU ARE FRIED"

"WHY YOU SO JEALOUS" Saito reply while running

"NOT BECAUSE I'M YOUR WIFE BUT IT'S BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU GOT THAT PERVETED MINDS IN YOUR HEAD!" Louise said with more explosion power

_"This is more funny that a comedy show" _I said to myself

"GOTCHA" Louse said

"AAAA. . .PLEASE HAVE MERCY" Saito beg her

"NO. . . THE NEXT TIME YOU WILL SUFFER MORE EXPLOSION GOT It?"

"Problems Saito?" I interrupt them.

"N-n-no this is just a typical day in my life" Saito said tired of running and dodging explosions.

"Typical?" I asked him

"Y-y-yes. . before you came this happened me A LOT OF TIMES!" Saito said. "Reasons?" I said.

"It's easy. . .he is a pervert, watching another girls chest, going around with that Maid and other things that are perverted!" Louise said to me but a little quiet. "I think that I'm in Louise side this time, anyway, Saito can I ask you a question?

"Yes, what? Saito said. "Well, you Know that with only magic I can deal so I need to train my swordsmanship and the only person that I Know is you, now my question is. Can you help me buying and training me with a sword"

"Yeah, but first, Louise can you shake me off" Saito said.

"Ok, but Maxi if this stupid dog do something perverted make sure to tell me If not I will treat you in the same way that I treat him" Louise said. ( A/N: I feel so nostalgic you Know Coward the Cowardly Dog )

"Sure, sure don't need to warn me. Now Saito let's go" I grabbed Saito and we wen't to a blacksmith a little far away where the was Academy

"uff. . I. . .can't. . .feel. . .my legs!, Saito are you sure that the nearest blacksmith is over here?" With my little energy I asked Saito. "Yeah, we are going in to the same blacksmith that I did it for the first time"

"Hope that they bring me a good sword not a rusty one"

"Hey don't said that!" I heard someone. "WHO'S THAT! SHOW YOU NOW!" I put in defense mode.

"Call down is my sword Derflinger" Saito said to me while walking.

"Wait, WHAT! Sword can talk now?" I said shocked. "Well it's obvious, right? Derflinger said to me, "Before you know I was a rusty sword and with some on Master's power I became like this" Derflinger explain me his short history. "It's true" Saito said.

"Wow. . .anyway nice to meet you Derflinger" I introduce myself to the sword. "Me too" He reply me. "Also, can I call you Derf? It's more easy to me" I asked him. "Yeah, sure" Derf said.

"So Maxi we are here for a talk or to buy you a sword?" Saito said.

"Both" I laugh"And don't do perverted things Saito you Know that I will tell her If you do it"

"Aww...man are you in her side" Saito said. "You Kwon if I don't do it I will be treat in the same way that she did to you!"

"Well. . .that got sence It's prefer not to you suffer" Saito reply.

* * *

30 minutes of pure walking

* * *

"And we are finally here" Saito said, "You can get out of my back" he throw me in the floor

"Finally?" I asked. "Yeah yeah now let's go" Saito said to me while with enter.

"Good morning gentlemen, I wonder what they want?" The seller asked us. "_Wow he look like a girl but he is a man_" I thought.

"We are here to bought my friend a sword to fight we came here with only 1.500 coins, I hope that satisfy you" Saito said . "Wait a minute you are Saito, the same hero that save Tristania a few years ago! OH MY GOSH!" He started shouting, "Saito's friends are also my friends" He said.

"_Good now lets see the best sword here_"I thought. "umm. . .What about that one" I pointed the sword. "That one is one of the most light swords that I got here, light but LETAL!" He showed me the sword.

"Saito you could bought it right?" I asked him. "No need to brought this is a gift, at least I need to do something to our Hero" The seller said. "Well In that case. . Thank you, see ya next time" Both of us said at the same time.

We left the blacksmith walking back to the Academy. "Now Let's start with our training" I said anxious while walking.

* * *

2 Hours walking back to the Academy

* * *

"At. . .least. . .I. . .have. . .MY SWORD!" I said to him with a little of my energy. "You want a Sword do not complain" Saito said , "Now your training begin".

In the Academy's training zone.

"Show me something new that you have learned here Max!"Saito said. "Well in that case . . ." I grinned, ". . .SWORD FIRE!" I shouted and I pointed the Fire Sword at him.

"Wow you can control Fire magic for you own" Saito said surprised.

"Almost all. . .I want to become a Fire Elemental I like fire so I only read books that contain Fire elements" I explain him.

"The only skill that you have?" Saito ask. "Nope"

"Enough talk let's start your sword training" He said. "Hey that is my line!"

I rushed to Saito to at least hit him but I failed every hits and he counterattack me. "Tip number 1: Don't rush wait to you opponent If you rush and he dodged he will counterattack you also focus in your opponent VERY carefully". Saito tell me.

Saito rushed me but he hint me with his sword and he attack me with his left leg in my stomach. "AAAAGH. . ." I scream.

"Tip number 2: You have legs and arms so use them and when your opponent got hit In that time attack him with the sword" Saito said and he put the sword near my neck when I was kneeling in pain. "Get up I will show you an important and last one" Saito got up me.

Saito raised his sword near me and shouted "DEFEND!". I put my sword in a defense mode block It. "You have to Know that all the enemies that I fought used melee arms and ranged arms like a bow they don't pretend a mage like them fight very well but they are all wrong" Saito explain me while defending.

"That I can see you can carry a sword and move It , did you use one before came here?" He said.

"Well. . .I use some kind of things like sticks, brooms, rulers when like a sword whem I was boring, after I have taken enough responsibility I manage to bought a sword and train by my own."

"I think that our training will finish soon, can you show me some kind of things that you learned?" He asked. "Sure"

I turn rotationally the sword like a fan. "I learned that inspirited in a Fan, with this technique you can deflect almost some arrows and some stuffs also you can even hit your enemy with his own arrow" I explain. "Wow. . .Too late that I Kwon this now" He said.

I swing my sword diagonally coming with a leg attack and finished it with a fire fist. "A combo using sword, legs and Fire yeah!" I said noting that I made my first combo. "Good for you, you are learning fast you could manage to fight enemies sooner or later" Saito said to me.

"This is the new skill that I learned recently" I swing my sword in the ground and I pull the ground "Fire Storm ( Or Fire Hurricane )". A big fire hurricane appeared In front of him after that It disappeared.

"Wow two skills in short time here and with fire elements, you sure will become a fire elemental" Saito said, "Enough for today you training let's rest" . "Ok"

Saito left the training zone. I was coming back to my room later a hand pulled my arm. "Woah, Louise?".

"Yeah, yeah nevermind now only answer me If Saito do something perverted" Louise said.

"I will be sincere. . .Yes" I said to her ( A/N: You thing that in that 2 hours he has never do something perverted? He in the main character in an ecchi anime :P ) "What kind of things!" Louise almost shouted.

"Woahaa. . .call down I'm Maxi not Saito don't strangle me" I said.

"S-Sorry" Louise said and she stopped, "Now what kind of things?"

"If I were Saito BUT I'M NOT SAITO! I will be looking another girls boobs, MOE girls, ETC" I explain her shouting at the part that I'm not him.

"That stupid dog, If not were for you I will never know anything, Thanks" Louise said. "_What a Tsunedere but she do it for the good of Saito_". I thought while walking to my room

"Looks like when I use "Fire Hands" my hands burn I feel pain. . .I need some bandages to cover them, also avoid been looking by Tiffania I don't want her worry" I said while walking back to my room . _"Is she there?" _I thought while looking the hole in the door and she wasn't there. "Let see bandage, bandage, where in the hell are bandage here!" I was looking for bandage for about 10 minutes when I finally found them "Aleluya!". I started covering my hands when I heard footsteps coming, and when the door opened It was Tiffania.

"Hi, Maxi what are you. . ." Tiffania said but I interrupt her "Nothing to do here you can continue your typical routine " I ran as fast as possible to avoid looking them. ". . .doing?, What happened to him?" Tiffania continue her phrase.

* * *

Luckily I manage to escape in that situation now I need some Ice to feel less pain. "Where I could get some Ice?, the only person that I Know that Know where the ice is Siesta, wait a minute. . ."I made a little equation in my head.

_"Siesta is a maid, maid Know almost everything in conclusion Siesta Know almost everything in this Academy!"_ I finished "Long Live the Maths or Equations!" I was running where Siesta was and the places that could be were the kitchen that was my first option the second one was the bathrooms and the last one was some rooms.

"Ummm. . .Kitchens, bathrooms or ALL rooms?. . ."Better kitchen there is a 99,99% that Siesta could be there" I was walking to the kitchen when I finally found her not In the kitchen but going there. "_Danm this really hurts I will use only Sword Fire and other skills. . .Fire Hands I will left It for a moment_". Siesta saw me and she started talking to me.

"Hi, Maxi everything alright?" She asked. "Well. . .how I express. . .This. . ." I was taking off my bandage and she was surprised.

"What had happened to you!" Siesta asked me worry.

"Well I was training with Saito at that point everything was right but when I use a skill called "Fire Hands" my hands started to burn at that point there were no problem but when we finished training my hands started to burn and I feel the pain so I need some Ice to calm the wounds and the only person that I know where some things are is you so please help me!"

"You don't need to pull yourself you could get hurt like this or worse"Siesta said. "I know that but I need to deal with a sword and magic to survive here and protect the ones that I care you know Saito did It before I came,right? I said.

"Yeah I think that I can't discuss that In that point you are right but still, you could get hurt or worse, here take some Ice, hope that this works". "Thanks Siesta I owe you one" I said.

"Maybe you could help me at work. . .be the only Maid in this academy is quite stressful and I feel lonely" Siesta said. "Ok. . .but tomorrow, maybe the wounds are less pain than now"

"Ok" Siesta said and I left the kitchen with the Ice and bandage cover my hands.

I was walking to my Room, again and nobody was there. "Now let's see what I got in my backpack. . .Tablet nah. . .Tablet's charger nah. . .cellphone with their headphones nah, maybe when I'm alone listen some music, Finally! Gloves! First I need to rub the Ice with my hands, later I bandage them and finally I put my gloves on", I was coming to my bathroom when I saw Tiffania taking a bath I saw her almost naked but enough to get a very big nosebleed enough to faint.

"Maxi! Are you alright!" Tiffania said. No answers for part of me the only thing that I saw was Tiffania carry me to the bed but now she was naked after that she continues with her bath. "_I saw her naked this is a Freaking man dream in this_ Academy" I thought while still unconscious and after some time I recovery myself._  
_

"Ugggh. . .What was that?" I said.

"Finally you are awaked!" Tiffania hugged me very hard in my back she almost started to cry. "_She is very sensitive. . .I need to protect her at all cost If she is almost cry because I faint what will happened If I died? . . .better not know that"_

"Calm down It's alright, now how many time I have been faint" I asked her. " 2 Hours and 30 minutes since you faint. . .Now It's the 8:00, Don't do that to me again please!" Tiffania said holding back the urge to cry and she started hugging me. "_Control myself, control myself, control My Fucking SELF!" _

"Ok enough a nosebleed can happen to anyone It's alright to me I used to faint at school so don't need to worry about it" I said to calm down herself. "Promise me that you don't faint again, please" Tiffania said ( A/N: Tiffa or Tiffania I will use both ). "I Promise" I pat her head and she blush.

I saw my hands recovered at all and the wounds disappeared "_So while I faint she take to heal my wounds. . .What a girl"_ I thought. "Going to eat at that hour?" I asked her.

"Yes. . .If you want you can come" Tiffa said. "No thanks I think that I have enough for today". "Yeah I can see that anyway If you want to came you are allowed to do it" Tiffa said. "I will have that in mind".

* * *

_**Tiffania's POV** ( _Sorry if this POV is to short ).

_"Maxi is Training hard this days but so long as he train he could get hurt or even worse, and I don't want him hurt or dead for me, yeah I know that I'm he's master but I don't want to feel like a Master for him I want to thing in the other way"_ I thought.

"Tiffania is everything alright?" Louise asked Tiffa. "Uhh. . .Yeah, Louise everything is alright" I said. "Sure? Because first you don't eat nothing, second you realized that I was asking you for about 1 minute and third you were thinking" Louise said all her correct hypothesis. "Can we talk alone in the courtyard of the academy?" I asked her. "Yeah sure. . " Louise said.

Both of us walked to the courtyard and our conversation begin.

"I hope that It's important" Louise said. "It is!. . . well how did I put this. . .you know who is Maxi, dont' you?. "Yes it's your familiar and he can control almost fire elements, I saw few times training himself using Sword Fire it's cool the skill but what happened Is he annoying you?" Louise said.

"No, no, no I mean. . .he is training everyday and striving himself but today when he came his hands were completely covered with wounds and marks of fire and later he faint. . .If he continues he could hurt REALLY bad or even die during the training and I feel bad for him I cannot let him died for me" I explain "He is my family now and is the only guy that respect me and take care off me also he doesn't look at me like the biggest one in the academy he look at me as Tiffania Westwood her friend and master" I cannot control my self and I started crying.

"It's Ok Tiffania. . ._What kind of things I can say to her this is a littler complicated aaaaaa I know. . ._Tiffania listen carefully, as soon as he is alive make yourself and himself happy TOGETHER it's not to late to that kind of lovely stuffs but if you talk with him in the same way that you have talked to me he really will understand so don't lose that opportunity thing could happened only one" Louise said. "Thanks Louise I owe you one" I said while walking back to my room. "No need to owe me one see you later" Louise left._  
_

When I entered to my room I saw Maxi sleeping in his side of the bed the only thing that I could do was kissing him in his cheek. "Goodnight Maxi I hope that we could be together more time" I said and I close my eyes to sleep waiting to the next day.

* * *

_**No characters talking here sorry X_x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Me:_**I AM BACK TO LIFE!. . .ok the problem from my disappearance was my computer now that It is fixed I will continue the story. . .Yay!. . .read it please ;-; **  
**

* * *

_**Working as a Maid !**_

_**Maxi's POV**_

"Wait. . .No I will never do that take that outfit away from me!" I shouted at Siesta convincing me to working as a Maid.

"But Maxi you look cute in that outfit, please wear it you promise me!" She said.

"I promised you that I will help you working as a Maid NOT dressing like a Maid!" I was at my limit now

"J-Just for this day no one will notice that you are dressing like a Maid" She said holding the maid dress in her hands.

"What if they notice that?! what do you thing I´m supposed to do?!" I asked desperately

She take out a potion in one of her pockets "I know that you are going to asked that so I will give you this" She was having a pervert grin on her face and she gave me the strange potion in my hand with not saying anything and I was confused. "What is that?"

"You will see~. . .where you have problems use it". Siesta is scary sometimes but sometimes is cute and sometimes is serious but. . .she is thinking something perverted right now I´m totally sure. "Siesta. . .What perverted thinks are you thinking now?"

"Oh nothing. . .just wear the outfit now" She said.

"If I said "Yes" and I wear that outfit will you stop bothering me?" I asked

"Yep" Siesta answer was quite fast. "Fine. . .Give me that outfit" I grab the outfit "Turn around I don´t want you look at me" I glared her.

"Ok ok calm down" Siesta turn around and I can start changing clothes. I started with the upper part, putting the headscarf (A/N: you know that handkerchief in their heads).

"What! Siesta It´s necesary where them!?

"Yes. . .you need to wear them belive me" She said.

"Sigh. . .Ok" I start changing my boxer to. . .panties and putting the skirt. Finally I put the long sockets and I finish. After I finished I adjust the dress to comfort myself and star looking in a mirror that was quite near me. "Great now I look so girly wearing this Maid dress" I knelt depressed.

"It´s only one day relax nothing wrong will happen" She patted my head trying to get a lift

"My dignity, or the little that I have, and my masculinity have gone now" I was technically talking dead. During my Emo Mode Siesta took out a pair of Neko ears and a tail and she smile me. "Are you serious are you been serious!?" I shouted.

"It´s only this nothing more If you wear them I will stop bothering you I swear" She said.

"Fine. . .I only wear them because I want to you stop bother me" I put the Neko ears and a tail and I decide to take a look back again at the mirror. "Now I look more girly than before being a Neko-Maid! Are you happy now Siesta?!" I start blushing

"Very happy~" I glared at her really bad. "That was sarcasms if you don´t notice it. . .ugh. . .I will go now" Before I could left Siesta grab my hand "Now What?"

"Before you leave take" Siesta gave me a list of things to do while she wasn´t here. "I will be doing some other stuffs while you are working, good look my Neko-Maid" and she left.

I guard the potion in one of my pockets and I was walking around in the Academy Graveyard.

"I will try to avoid Saito-Louise and Tiffania. . . . .OK LETS JUST AVOID ALL PEOPLE HERE!" and decided to take a look at the potion "Or I can. . .no. . .wait to use it at the right moment" I thought to drinking the potion but I will wait to use it at the right moment after I guard the potion back again in one of my pockets I take a look again at the list, in total they were 10 things to do and the fist one was "Clearing the rooms". I sighed "Well better do something than don´t do anything,right?" And I started doing a Maid duty.

* * *

2 Hours 30 Minutes later~

* * *

I clean in total 100 rooms but not all the rooms were so dirty as I think some rooms took me just 10 or 5 minutes but other took me like 30 minutes or MORE. Luckily nobody saw me especially Tiffania. . .or that I could said. "I want to know where Tiffa is" and I continue working.

**Tiffania´s POV (Wish me luck here)**

I was trying to find Maxi but I couldn´t found him even I asked Saito and Louise but they dind´t know where he was. I was a little worried, I dind´t see him since I woke up and he forgive his schoolbag in our room the only person that I saw was that new maid wearing a pair of Neko ears and a tail trying to clean all the rooms but she dind´t saw me and I don´t want to bother her. "Aaaaaaah so that mean why Siesta isn´t here, maybe she asked for a change for a short time while she isn´t here, she should have gone to do some kind of her stuffs and they found her a replacement" That was my theory.

Maybe I could asked her if she saw him later. I continue my walk

* * *

1 Hour and 30 Minutes later~

* * *

"No. . .I don´t have any idea where Maxi is. Where he had gone? I dind´t see him for about 4 hours" I lay on the grass under a tree because I was tired now and I take a nap waiting for him.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I heard a girl scream coming from the library, It wasn´t so far away tu run so I decide to go walking It took me only 5 minutes to reach the library. When I enter I saw a pile of books cover her so I just help her taking off all the books. "I think she is alright" I just found a bottle near her head and apparently It was empty when I grab It the new maid just wake up acting as if she knew where she was.

"Hey are you Ok?" I asked the disoriented Maid but she doesn´t realize that I was in front of her.

"No. . . .no. . .no no no no no. . .I´m. . .I´M A GIRL!" She shouted and I was quite like confuse.

"Emmmm. . .Well you are supposed to be a girl right?" I asked her.

"That is not the. . .Why re you here Tiffania?" She just realized that I was with her a few seconds ago but for my surprised she know my name and I just only meet her. "Hey how do you know my name If I meet you recently?" I asked very curiously

"That is because. . .well. . I´m. . .emmm. . .Oh yeah. . .I'm new here and before Siesta left she told me all the students here and place if I get loose so I can manage to ask somebody" She explain while I was walking around her

"You look like me. . .except that you have Neko ears and a tail instead of elf ears; whatever nice to meet you my name is Tiffania well you know that my full name is Tiffania Westwood" I I put my hand to greet.

"Wait. . .N-n-neko ears and a t-t-tail!" She star touching her ears and her tail "They are real!" She was a little nervous. "Is something bad?" I asked

"No, no need to worry. . .anyways my name is. . .is. . .Maximiliana nice to meet you" She introduce herself

"Maximiliiana eh? You name sounds like Maximiliano except that he is a human, a boy and my friend but I call him Maxi. . .are you two siblings or just casuality?"

"C-c-casuality" She shuttered

"Ok. . .Do you want me to help you in your duties Maximiliana?" I asked her for help she was still blushing and she was quite nervous

"Let´s see" She take out a list to do that Siesta could have given her "C-c-cleaning the girls b-b-bathroom"

"This is your last thing to do?"

"Emmm. . .let me see. . . apparently yes"

"Ok I will help you to find the girls bathroom so follow me"

"O-o-ok" She start follow me to the girls bathroom she was quite near me but it´s alright maybe is the new experience working here for her.

**Maxi´s POV**

_"You are going to pay Siesta after this I swear" _I thought while I was walking with Tiffania.

Both of us entered to the girls bathroom and I left my stuffs in the entrance of the bath so I could leave quick if something happens.

"Tiffa. . .are you sure you want yo help. . ." I was with not worlds. "What? Is something wrong?" Tiffa said

"W-w-w-why are t-t-taking off your c-clothes?!" I said covering my nose because I nosebleed while blushing really but really bad.

"Well. . .because since I´m in the bathroom I will take a bath meanwhile I help you. . .Do you want me to help you also washing you?"

"N-n-n-no thanks for you help?" I still cover my nose

"You are nosebleeding!" She came running to me naked but I put my hand so separate us but underside of separate us with my hand I accidentally touch her boob

"Eeekk!"

"S-s-s-sorry" Both of us where blushing "I-I-I-I will continue clean it" _"Thet are so soft"_

* * *

45 Minutes later (It´s the 10:30PM in the history and in my country)

* * *

"phhhew. . .Finnaly I finish all the list!" I said lying on the floor "Thanks for helping Tiffa" (A/N:Yeah Tiffa help in that 45 Minutes she is kind remember)

"Naaah, no problem can I asked you a question?" She said. "Yeah sure"

"Emmm. . .well. . .Do you think that Maxi love me?"

". . ._Why she couldn´t asked me that before pfff oh yeah she is extremely shy but kind. . ._Emmm. . .Who's Maxi well apart to be your friend of course" I asked blushing

"My. . .well. . .a friend that I summon from another world weeks ago but he had made me feel that I want to be more like a summoned friend he had made a lot of things for me this weeks and I feel that I want to be more close to him" She explain _"How can I be so blind about her!" _I facepalmed myself

I can´t belive that I´m talkin to her about me but she doesn´t know who really I'm It´s a girl to girl talk but technically It´s a girl and boy talk but about a confession!

"So you want to be her girlfriend,right? I asked

"Well. . .of course I want him as a boyfriend too"

"I. . .Well he won´t mind be your boyfriend but. . .Why you don´t ask me I MEAN HIM, HIM why you don´t ask HIM!" I almost give myself away

"Because I found him busy and I don´t want to bother him" She was quite depressed how I can be so blind about her feelings all the time I´m such a really big stupid. . .maybe. . .maybe I can do something with her. _"BUSY So if I don´t where for that maybe the confession could have been days ago"_

I notice that my body was coming back so I decide to make this quickly "Tiffa look, I need to go now but thanks for the help before I leave listen. If you want to be my I MEAN HIS girlfriend! You must said that to him if not he will never realize your true feelings; See you later!" And I left the bathroom picking my stuffs as fast as possible

When I enter to my room my body came back and I change clothes; I guard the Maid outfit under the bed and I decided to found Siesta. She was in the kitchen and with a quick movement I grab her from behind "Tee Hee~"

"Kyaaaa! Hey wait Maxi. . .I know that you are angry or exhausted about what happened you and that but I will never do that belive me that will never happen again" I released her. "I will forgive you THIS time remember the next time I will not forgive you,Roger?"

"O-o-o-ok" I realised her. "And. . .I will guard that outfit in my bedroom, see you next day~"

". . . . . ._So he like croosdesing heh"_ Whatever" And she continue to her work

* * *

In The Bedroom

* * *

"I can hold more I need to get some rest today was very exhausted " I lay over the bed and I immediately fell asleep. "So she like me as a boyfriend huh. . .well having her as a girlfriend won´t be so bad"

**Tiffania´s POV (Last POV and short one)**

I finnaly finish my time in the girls bathroom I change my clothes and I walk my way to my bedroom when I reach the bedroom I saw Maxi apparently sleeping. "Sigh" I sit near him and I star touching his hair and I star touching his hair "Maybe tomorrow. . .but I´m glad that you are OK but I will be more glad if I could be with you" I went to sleep but before that I grab his hand and I finally decide go to sleep. "Goog Night".

* * *

Well that is chapter 4 for today I will correct things later and I will accept reviews **(not the harsh ones) **but now I will thing something for chapter 5.

See you later (^_^)7


End file.
